The subject invention broadly includes a structure for coupling and absorbing radio frequency energy and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a microwave absorber having lossy covered leaky transmission lines for coupling energy arriving at various angles of incidence.
Heretofore, there have been different types of antennas and radomes having dielectric coverings and strips mounted thereon. Also, the antennas and radomes have different types of geometric configurations for receiving radio frequency energy. These types of radomes and antennas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,731 to Rope et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,591 to Siwiak et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,455 to Alfrandari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,581 to Tricoles and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,190 to Oleesky et al.
None of the above mentioned patents disclosed the unique features and advantages of a microwave absorber for coupling and absorbing radio frequency energy as described herein.